


Cheesier than Cheese

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Xu Minghao Rules [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, side sooncheol wonhui 2ji, what do you expect from a perv, with a bit of smut at the end because it’s me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Mingyu just wanted to act like any other couple but his boyfriend was the most unromantic person on planet Earth.Fortunately, his boyfriend was also very competitive.





	Cheesier than Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> The warning is in the title.

It was weird how natural it was, to see Soonyoung sitting on Seungcheol’s lap. The youngest of the couple was flipping through the pages of a magazine while the other was conversing with Vernon who was sitting beside them. Both seemed comfortable with it and not one person in the room batted an eye. Mingyu was envious.

Frustration was building up in Mingyu’s chest, and it wasn’t just towards the oldest couple in the room. Sitting on his side of the table were Wonwoo and Jun. The two were a fairly new couple, so Mingyu tried to understand (emphasize on _tried_ ). Every time Jun laughed he would throw himself over Wonwoo, _obviously_ an excuse to hug the latter. On the other hand Wonwoo would take Jun’s arm and pretend to bite it, and then Jun would laugh and hug Wonwoo again, a cycle.

Mingyu looked at his friends and felt the veins in his head pumping with irritation. If he was honest, none of them did anything wrong, and the real target of his irritation was...

“Scoot over.”                                                                                                

Mingyu heard the voice said before he was pushed closer to Jun. Plopping down on the newly created space in his left was Minghao, his best friend, boyfriend, and the source of his agony.

Minghao merely gave him a quick glance before turning to Soonyoung in front of him. “Soonyoung, what about Friday?” His question made Soonyoung looked up from his magazine.

“Sorry, plans with Cheol,” he said as he took Seungcheol’s hand that was on his hips and swung it up and down. Seungcheol responded by pressing his right cheek to Soonyoung’s side and let the younger play with his hands while he continued chatting with Vernon.

“Thursday?”

“Fine with me.”

“Cool. I don’t think we need to spend much time. Chan already took care of the first half—“

Mingyu watched his boyfriend discussing his upcoming dance performance with Soonyoung. Despite majoring in photography and putting the focus on others, Minghao also loved being in the spotlight through dance. That passion appeared in the way his forehead furrowed as he was thinking, the enthusiastic “Ooh!” when he got an idea from the conversation. Mingyu hated that he found all of that endearing; he was supposed to be mad!

Of course, staying mad at Minghao was an impossible task. The more he looked at Minghao the more his affection grew, and he wanted at that time was to show it. So he moved loser until his body touched Minghao’s, wrapped and arm over the latter’s waist. He bent his upper body so he could place his chin on Minghao’s shoulder and leaned his weight on his boyfriend. It was comforting.

But the moment of comfort didn’t last long.

“Gyu,” said Minghao with a grunt. “You’re heavy and it’s hot in here.”

Pouting, Mingyu didn’t move a limb. “Hao...” he sulked.

“The room’s AC is barely working for God’s sake. Cheap school won’t replace it...” Minghao hissed his complaint as he pushed Mingyu away, with much difficulty since Mingyu refused to let go of his arm on Minghao’s waist and tried to stick his chin on Minghao’s shoulder. At the end Mingyu lost because even though he’s bigger, Minghao had ridiculously strong arms and (arguably) more stubborn mind.

“But I wanna cuddle,” Minngyu tried to latch back to his boyfriend but the later kept him away with one arm on his chest.

“You’re _heavy_.”

“You’re strong enough!”

“Kim Mingyu.”

Okay. Mingyu must admit, he was pretty strong-willed but he could never win against Minghao’s stubbornness. With that stern voice calling his name and that gaze, Mingyu finally stopped moving and let Minghao resume his talk with Soonyoung. Next to him Jun gave a sympathetic smile, and it’s at times like this Mingyu truly envied Wonwoo.

Soon Wonwoo started to “bite” Jun’s shoulder, trying to get Jun’s attention (as if he didn’t get enough) and succeeded, leaving Mingyu to sulk alone. In his solitude Mingyu wondered. He and Minghao were not a new couple, but they were not _that old_. Shouldn’t they still have some romance left? Even Soonyoung and Seungcheol, who had been dating since before this group of friends was formed, still showed affection towards each other. It’s endearing how the old couple was so casual about it, hugging and holding hands as natural as breathing. Mingyu wanted that.

But his boyfriend...

Mingyu’s gaze wandered back to Minghao, because he’s a hopeless who thought about Minghao 99% of his time. Eventually, however, his thoughts were disturbed by the opening of the door. It was Jeonghan. He greeted everyone before saying, “I need Jihoon.”

The one who responded was Joshua, who was sitting a sofa across the door.

“He’s here,” he said, pointing to his lap. There was a table in front of the sofa so Mingyu couldn’t see Joshua’s lap, but when he stood up from his seat he found Jihoon’s head. Jihoon’s eyes were closed.

“Wake him up. We need him for rehearsal,” said Jeonghan and Joshua nodded. Joshua gently shook Jihoon’s arm and asked to open his eyes. Mingyu doubted anyone would ever wake up with Joshua being that gentle. As expected, Jihoon showed no sign of opening his eyes. Instead he stirred, and when his body was shaken again, he simply turned and buried his face on Joshua’s stomach, his arms wrapped around the latter’s body. Joshua chuckled at the sight (while Mingyu squealed internally) and untangled Jihoon’s arms, continued to shake Jihoon gently while whispering to the latter’s ears until Jihoon finally lifted his upper body, still looking sleepy but at least his eyes were open.

“%&X@#$...”

Whatever alien language Jihoon was speaking, Mingyu couldn’t understand a word. Meanwhile Joshua responded with “Hannie’s looking for you” and brushed Jihoon’s hair with his fingers, tidying the strands that stuck out.

Jihoon mumbled again, Mingyu heard “later” or something like that, and after Joshua nodded, Jihoon kissed his forehead and got off the sofa to walk with Jeonghan towards the door, rubbing his sleepy eyes. It was an incredibly rare sight; fully awake Jihoon would never peck Joshua in front of everyone. With Jihoon’s privacy policy, it’s not often they could see him and Joshua acting like a couple. No one even knew when exactly the couple started dating. Even so, rare moments like this convinced Mingyu that the two were more romantic than he and Minghao.

 

**

 

Yep. Jihoon and Joshua were definitely the better couple.

One night at Seungcheol’s place, everyone gathered for a hang out, chatting and stuffing their stomach with so much food like it’s the last day they could eat. Mingyu was sitting on the floor, his back touching Seungcheol’s sofa as he looked down at the phone in his hand. It was Jihoon’s. The owner originally refused to let Mingyu touch it, but only Mingyu knew how to break the regional restriction of the game Jihoon’s really interested in. So with a slightly sour face Jihoon handed his phone to Mingyu, before getting dragged away by a very drunk Soonyoung.

For a while Mingyu just stared at the phone’s screen: smiling Jihoon and Joshua, with their cheeks touching, orange water and sky behind them. He didn’t even realize he was spacing out until he felt a presence next to him.

“It’s Jihoon’s phone.”

Mingyu looked up to see Joshua, who was peeking into his hand.

“Yeah, uhm, he asked me to install a game...”

Joshua hummed and smiled at his answer before putting his back on the legs of the sofa, his legs spread out in front of him.

“I was just...” Mingyu continued with a small voice. “This photo is good.”

“Oh.” Joshua turned back to him with his ever-dazzling smile. “That’s when we went to Samcheok. It’s a pretty place, isn’t it?”

To be honest, Mingyu wasn’t talking about the beach. It was their smiles. Their whole-hearted smiles immortalized in data, ready for Jihoon to look at whenever he wanted. Mingyu bet Joshua had the same picture as his home screen too.

He felt down all of a sudden.

His gloomy mood persisted until he finished tweaking Jihoon’s phone. When he was about to return the phone, he heard Soonyoung calling his name.

“Gyu! Come here, we’re having a game.”

One glance at Soonyoung and it was obvious that the older wouldn’t have been able to stand if he hadn’t been leaning at his boyfriend.

“Whoever—whoops!” Soonyoung stopped to laugh when his body started to slip away from Seungcheol’s, saved by Seungcheol’s quick response in grabbing Soonyoung’s waist. “Throw this. Throw this ring, okay. To that—there, over there. Proves the biggeessstt loooove to their boyfriend.”

“I don’t get why it’s connected at all,” said Wonwoo with a scoff, yet he took the plastic ring and stood next to Soonyoung anyway.

Soonyoung kept calling him but Mingyu didn’t try to move closer.

“No.”

“Come on, for the sake of your love to Hao~”

At the mention of Minghao’s name, Mingyu glanced to his front left, to Minghao who was standing with Vernon. His eyes met Minghao’s and he quickly averted his gaze.

“I don’t love him, I hate him,” he said as he pouted, eyes towards the bottle on the floor which was to be the target of Soonyoung’s game.

“No one’s falling for that, Mingyu,” said Soonyoung with a giggle. “That’s the worst lie ever.”

“I hate him!”

“Aww... Hao, you do it instead. Win back his love.”

“I’m not entertaining your drunk ass, Soonyoung,” he heard Minghao said.

“But you love Mingyuuu~”

Minghao answered with a scoff and a lazy “Yeah, yeah” and Mingyu felt so frustrated he almost snapped his neck for looking up too fast.

“If you love me!” he almost shouted, “if you do, take a picture with me!”

“Here? In Seungcheol’s crappy living room?” Ignoring Seungcheol’s “Hey!”, Minghao rolled his eyes at Mingyu.

Bursting with irritation and desperation, Mingyu stretched his right arm, showing the screen of Jihoon’s phone.

“I want a photo for our phones like this.”

“We’ve taken photos together, you can use that.”

“Those were _years ago_. Before we started dating.”

“So?”

“I want new ones. And I want to go to pretty places like this.”

“We’ve been to Samcheok.”

“But you only took pictures of the water! And trees! _Trees!_ There’s not a single photo of us together, you heartless man!”

In contrast to Mingyu’s dramatic outburst, Minghao stayed composed. “We arrived late and we’re about to miss the chance to capture the scenery in sunset glow.” His eyes didn’t betray the calmness and Mingyu wondered why they started to annoy him even though Mingyu used to spend hours gazing on those beautiful orbs.

“Why can’t you—Can’t you just be a little more considerate? More like Seungcheol? Wonwoo? Jihoon?”

Apparently Minghao still didn’t take Mingyu seriously. He just scoffed and said, “I’m not a man of PDA.”

At this point Mingyu was fuming.

“You— You’re just—“ He struggled to find words. Words that would hurt Minghao. In the end this is what came out of his lips.

“Of course. You don’t have guts like them! You—You chicken!”

“What?” For the first time tonight, Minghao’s gaze turned serious. Mingyu thought, _finally_.

“Only the braves can display their affection, without being afraid of public eyes. They’re free because they have guts. Hundred times more than you!”

“...So you’re saying I’m losing to them?”

“Yes! You’re a loser!”

“.......”

Mingyu felt some sort of accomplishment at first. He managed to inflict some damage to Minghao’s nonchalant attitude. But then he realized Minghao looking at him with a smirk. A really unsettling smirk.

“Let’s see about that.”

Mingyu had a weird feeling about this.

 

**

 

 _Sweetheart, darling, honey,_ Seungcheol and Soonyoung were no strangers to those terms of endearment, casually using them in conversations along with _Soonie_ and _Cheolie_ without the slightest bits of awkwardness. As expected from the old couple.

Wonwoo and Jun, on the other hand, were a bit shy about it. One time Jun was chatting enthusiastically with Vernon, letting Wonwoo forgotten on the side. The sulking Wonwoo tried to win Jun’s attention back with no avail, until he spoke a single word with a nervous voice.

“Babe...”

It got not only Jun’s face turning red. Wonwoo himself was also getting flushed despite being the one who said it. It was annoying. Okay, that’s a lie. Mingyu was only annoyed because he couldn’t be that adorable with Minghao.

Joshua and Jihoon (amazingly) used nicknames too. It was a shocking experience for Mingyu to see a glimpse of Joshua’s phone screen (he wasn’t trying to peek, he’s just too tall for his own good) and get a view of their message thread. That’s how Mingyu found out Jihoon called Joshua “bunny” and Joshua called Jihoon “pumpkin”. Mingyu choked right after because his brain couldn’t decide whether to squeal or puke.

As for him and Minghao, he couldn’t remember them using any cute nicknames as long as they had been dating. He tried with “HaoHao~” in his best, cute voice. The only response he got were “Mingyu,” “Gyu,” “Kim Mingyu.” Sometimes it’s “For-God’s-sake-Kim-Mingyu.” Either in a flat tone or a mildly annoyed tone.

Despite having fantasized of Minghao calling him “Babe” or “Honey,” not once Mingyu imagined himself receiving this pet name.

“I don’t know. Ask my little bear. It’s his.”

They were having a normal conversation—Jun asking Minghao if he could play with Mingyu’s Nintendo DS in Minghao’s hands—in a normal situation—lunch at cafeteria—and so no one, Mingyu was sure, not a single soul in this table had expected Minghao saying that. In a normal tone.  

A beat later and Soonyoung spilled his orange juice from his mouth.

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon glared and looked like he was ready to flip the whole table towards Soonyoung. Meanwhile Soonyoung was coughing and getting his face wiped by Seungcheol. Vernon looked at Soonyoung, admiring Soonyoung’s timing. The rest of the table, including Mingyu, was busy gaping at Minghao.

“So, can Jun borrow it?” Minghao asked with a smirk. Dear Lord, Mingyu prayed for his heart to stay strong.

Somehow Mingyu managed to nod, and he tried his best to act like usual after that, struggling to ignore his friends giggling and smirks. Slight irritation crept into Mingyu’s chest to see Minghao being nonchalant about this, but mostly it was this warm, fuzzy tingling.

It’s not just Minghao’s act of calling him that name. It’s why he chose that name in the first place. Mingyu wouldn’t know for sure without asking, but the name brought back memories from the time they did a charity event for an orphanage. Aside from collecting donation, they also performed a play for the kids. There were two bears in the story and Mingyu wanted to be the smaller one because the character was cute and jolly.

 _“There’s a scene of the big bear carrying the small bear. Don’t you pity the one who has to carry you,”_ responded Minghao bluntly when Mingyu impulsively stated his wish.

Minghao’s words were logical and yet Mingyu felt slightly hurt. Plus Minghao was cruel enough to laugh. _“You? Small? HAHA”_

Now Minghao’s calling him “my little bear.” Not all the time, mostly in front of their friends; that jerk probably wanted to flaunt it and also enjoy Mingyu getting all flustered.

So Mingyu didn’t expect it when he called Minghao one night, asking if the latter had gone back from dance practice. Performance day was getting near and Mingyu couldn’t sleep before making sure Minghao finished his practice and rested properly.

“Okay, I gotta get out of this sweaty clothes and shower. Night, my little bear.”

It was completely unexpected so Mingyu choked. He could hear a hearty laughter from the other line. That jerk.

“I’m not little you know...” he mumbled after he managed to calm himself. It was useless though, as Minghao’s next words got his heart to jump around in his rib cage.

“Not to others. Remember. It’s _my_ little bear.”

Mingyu could only whine and mumbled a quick good night. The last thing he heard was Minghao’s adorable chuckle.

 

**

 

They’re barely a new couple and definitely not virgins, so a kiss wasn’t something foreign for him and Minghao. It was, however, regrettably scarce.

Mingyu had dreamt of kisses like Soonyoung and Seungcheol’s. Casual pecks to the lips, cheeks, forehead, or any other parts of each other’s faces whenever they said hello and goodbye. Sometimes followed with a longer, deeper kiss, and smiles to both faces.

Or kisses like Jun and Wonwoo’s. When the two were chatting and caught each other’s gaze, in that moment they were enchanted, and their bodies moved towards each other like they were meant to be. Their lips sharing a slow kiss and the two were gone in their own world. When they separated their faces were flushed and their eyes wandered around in shy glances. So gentle and pure.

Mingyu wouldn’t mind something less tender and less innocent, though. The day he saw Joshua fixing his shirt, he got a glimpse of the skin on Joshua’s collarbone. The love bites revealed by the previously slipping fabric had reminded Mingyu of his longing. Of Minghao’s lips.

But “Mr. No PDA” Xu Minghao wasn’t being generous with his kisses. Even when it’s just the two of them, Minghao rarely kissed him. Now that Mingyu thought about it, mostly it was Mingyu who initiated their kisses. Sometimes it made him doubted that Minghao loved him; it was silly.

For all the years they had spent together as best friends, now best friends _and_ boyfriends, Minghao had proven his love through ways other than kiss. Patiently listening to Mingyu’s worries when Mingyu had a crisis about his university choices, scolding him when he felt unconfident of himself and almost backed out of a seminar he’d been preparing for months, accompanying him on an eating spree at the end of a bad week of failing exams and assignments.

Minghao had shown him love and yet Mingyu was greedy.

Now that Mingyu had realized his greed, he was trying to keep it subdued and hidden. The result was a miserable failure. He was sitting under a tree at the campus ground, catching himself staring at Minghao’s lips every 5 minutes.

While trying to disengage his thought from Minghao’s lips, he noticed that his boyfriend just left Soonyoung and Jun and walking towards him. Joining him in the shade, Minghao had this teasing smirk on his face, so annoying and adorable.

With that smirk he took out his right hand, a single coin on the palm.

“If you win, I’ll give you a present.”

Before Mingyu could even react, Minghao took his hand behind him and returned with both hands closed. Mingyu glanced at his boyfriend’s smirking face before choosing the left hand; it opened to reveal nothing.

“You lose,” he said with a satisfied chuckle. What a tease, Mingyu pouted. But then Minghao continued.

“But since I’m such a kind person,” he said with a smug, “I’ll give you a present anyway.”

“So you’ll give up your Gucci bag for me?”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “No. I’m giving you what you want.”

“But that’s what I—“

Mingyu didn’t continue his words when he saw Minghao leaning towards him. His brain stopped functioning. All his mind could think of was _it’s happening, it’s happening, it’s happening_. And when it did happen, it was quick yet leaving a lasting aftertaste.

“What you want. Right.”

Minghao grinned so wide Mingyu wanted to mess with his face and wipe it off him. Instead he also grinned, didn’t stop long after Minghao returned to Soonyoung and Jun, even when his two friends teased him later.

 

**

 

They said surprises bring flavor to a relationship and make it last longer. Soonyoung and Seungcheol had proven it throughout the years. Every once in a while Soonyoung would update his Instagram with pictures of Seungcheol’s surprise dates.

The younger couples were not losing. Wonwoo and Jun were known to give each other little notes at random times, slipped inside their notebooks or hidden in their lockers. Even Jihoon, _the Lee Jihoon_ , would make extra effort for a surprise, going up the stage at their campus’ monthly art night and strumming his guitar to deliver a song for the unsuspecting Joshua.

As a hopeless romantic Mingyu had dreamt of getting such surprises, although eventually he learned not to expect it from Minghao. Now that Minghao had taken up the “challenge” to prove his guts and started doing boyfriend-like things, Mingyu had his hopes up again.

His wish was granted in a time he least expected it, though he supposed it’s the essence of a romantic surprise. He was in his room, working on an assignment while Seungcheol and Wonwoo were working on theirs, because having other people in the same room helped them from getting distracted. It was an ordinary Thursday. It’s not Mingyu’s birthday, nor his anniversary with Minghao.

His doorbell rang and Mingyu stopped typing to answer it. When he opened the door he was greeted by a large flower bouquet, and for a split second he wondered who rang the bell. Apparently there was a person hidden behind the bouquet, stretching his neck to ask, “Are you Kim Mingyu?”

“Yes...?”

“Here’s for you.” The guy handed him the bouquet with a strange look on his face. Before Mingyu could say anything about it, the guy left while mumbling, “What a gigantic bear...”

Confused, Mingyu held the bouquet with one hand and closed the door with the other. Once he’s inside, he took a good look at the bouquet and found a small card among the flowers.

 _For my little bear_ , it said.

Mingyu squealed so hard that Wonwoo and Seungcheol rushed to the entrance to check on him.

  


**

 

Later that Thursday, Minghao dropped by at Mingyu’s place for dinner. Mingyu cooked spaghetti and they finished a whole four-people portion before settling down on Mingyu’s couch to watch TV. After repeatedly letting his gaze wandered from the TV screen to Minghao’s side profile, Mingyu finally spoke.

“Thanks. For the flowers.”

Minghao hummed without turning his face, seeming engrossed in the documentary show of the Kalimantan forest. “Sure,” he said.

Mingyu felt his heart rate going up and even though he had contemplated against it, he spoke anyway. “Are you doing this just because you don’t want to lose to them?”

It took a beat for Minghao to turn his head and face Mingyu. A beat of silence that did no good to Mingyu’s heart. It got worse when Minghao didn’t say anything and just stared.

But then Minghao suddenly smirked. “At first. But whenever I see your reaction I started to enjoy it.”

“You’re just teasing me!”

“But you like it.”

Mingyu leaned forward and buried his face to Minghao’s chest. He whined and felt Minghao’s chest moving up and down with his laughter.

“You should stop.”

“Why.”

Mingyu willed himself to face Minghao once again and said, “You’re being too sweet I can’t take it anymore. I can’t stop grinning like an idiot all day.”

“It suits you. That look.”

“You evil.”

Minghao laughed before leaning his face close to Mingyu’s. “My little bear,” he whispered as their lips almost touched.

Mingyu didn’t know who closed the gap first. All he knew was that their lips were touching, caressing each other. At some point Minghao’s lips left his to press kisses over his jaws, down to his neck. He started to feel fingers under his shirt too.

“Wha—Are you doing this to get into my pants?”

“What if I am?” Minghao asked back with his teasing smirk and Mingyu could only pout. His face were unbearably hot and he couldn’t bring himself to answer Minghao’s question.

“Mingyu.” Minghao looked at him in the eyes, this time no trace of playfulness. “Can I make love to you?”

His chest was filled with so much warmth that it was suffocating. He could only manage to push Minghao off him, took his hand and get them off the sofa.

Once they were on Mingyu’s bed, Minghao took off Mingyu’s clothes one by one, taking his time to remove them and caress the exposed skin with his lips and fingers. Every touch was gentle and yet Mingyu’s body reacted violently, jolting and shaking and moaning loudly. Minghao was gentle even as he had Mingyu’s nipple between his teeth, grazing the sensitive bud with just enough pressure. Also when he took Mingyu in his mouth as he stretched Mingyu apart, thoroughly scissoring Mingyu and preparing him.

Before entering Mingyu, Minghao took Mingyu’s left hand in his right. With one hand he guided his own length, and when he had fully entered Mingyu, he took the hand to Mingyu’s hips.

Mingyu felt full. Not only down there. It’s like his whole body was filled with _something_. Something warm and fluffy and it’s different from the heat that was building up in his stomach every time Minghao thrusted into him. This something grew and grew until his body started to shake; he called for Minghao and the latter leaned closer, allowing Mingyu to capture his lips. Minghao responded his kiss and swallowed his moan when he climaxed, then kept kissing him, only stopping to groan when he finished inside Mingyu.

“I thought you like to touch my ass,” Mingyu asked after they separated, genuinely curious about their last sex position.

“Less work for you, right?”

“But...”

“Besides, with some more surprises and kisses, I can get you to ride me later.”

Mingyu hit Minghao in the chest and tried to do it again but had his hands held tight by Minghao’s. He struggled, only to end up being inside Minghao’s hold, letting the latter’s heart beat lulled him to sleep.

 

**

 

Mingyu kept glancing at Minghao on his right, more specifically at Minghao’s hand. He could easily touch it if he reach, but he spent the last 10 minutes of the walk contemplating about it.

At some point Minghao turned his head and caught Mingyu’s gaze. “What?” he asked. Mingyu said it’s nothing and Minghao returned his gaze to the street in front of them.

It went on for several minutes until Mingyu decided to bet on his odds and grabbed Minghao’s hands. He felt Minghao’s hand returning his grip.

“You should’ve said so,” said Minghao, still facing forward.

“You usually refuse.”

“That’s because you’re sweaty and your hand feels sticky.”

In an attempt to show his protest, Mingyu tried to separate their hands, but Minghao wouldn’t let go. Only after Mingyu stopped resisting that Minghao untangled their hands, for a short moment before taking Mingyu’s hand once again, changing position so that now their fingers were intertwined. Mingyu let him.

**Author's Note:**

> I like “my little bear” so much I used it again.


End file.
